projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
City of Notchropolis
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:City of Notchropolis.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Logo |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Population (2072) | width="50%" align="left"|136,906 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Government | width="50%" align="left"| |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Lord Mayor | width="50%" align="left"|Anne Pak (Liberal) |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Deputy Lord Mayor | width="50%" align="left"|Graham M. Lee (Greens) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Council seat | width="50%" align="left"|Hall Park (City Hall) |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Established | width="50%" align="left"|4 May 1864 |- | width="50%" align="left"| - District status | width="50%" align="left"|5 October 1941 |- | width="50%" align="left"| - City status | width="50%" align="left"|4 May 1964 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|State electorate(s) | width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Federal division(s) | width="50%" align="left"|Charles Notchropolis |} The City of Notchropolis 'is a local government area covering the Notchropolis central business district and surrounding inner-city suburbs. The leader of the City of Notchropolis holds the title of the Lord Mayor of Notchropolis. The current Lord Mayor is Councillor Anne Pak who has been in office since 24 August 2066. History The City of Notchropolis was created on May 4, 1964, the centenary of its founding. The LGA's predecessors are the City District (1941 - 1964) and Notchropolis Town Council (1864 - 1941). Suburbs The City of Notchropolis includes the following suburbs and localities: *Central *Central Square'' *Devonshire *Downtown *Hall Park Council Current composition and election method } |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'''Notchropolis City Council 诺城市议会 ' ''Nuòchéng Shì Yìhuì ' 'ノチローポーリズ市議会''' Nochirōpōrizu-shi Shigikai ' |- | colspan="2" |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Type |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Type | width="60%" align="left"|Council of the City of Notchropolis |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Structure |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Seats | width="60%" align="left"|15 |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Political groups | width="60%" align="left"|'Government (8): }| } | }} Liberal (5) }| } | }} Greens (2) }| } | }} Independent (1) Opposition (7): }| } | }} Business Alliance (3) }| } | }} Conservative (3) }| } | }} United (1) |} The Notchropolis City Council is composed of fifteen Councillors, excluding the Lord Mayor and Deputy Lord Mayor, for a fixed three-year term of office. The Lord Mayor and Deputy Lord Mayor are directly elected (on a single ticket) while the fifteen Councillors are elected proportionally. The most recent election was held on 12 July 2070, and the makeup of the Council is as follows: } | Liberal Party of Craftia | 5 |- | | Notchropolis Business Alliance | 3 |- | | Craftian Conservative Party | 3 |- | | Craftian Greens | 2 |- | | National United Party | 1 |- | | Independent | 1 |} The current Council, elected in 2070, in order of election, is: } | Kenneth Wang | Liberal |- | | Jenny Lien | Business Alliance |- | | Martin Disraeli | Business Alliance |- | | Jonathan Lu | Liberal |- | | Anika Eden | Conservative |- | | Daniel Conway | Greens |- | | Bandi Ikeda | Conservative |- | | Miri Huynh | Liberal |- | | Kris Hatchett | Greens |- | | Jordan Yen | United |- | | Brett Raineser | Conservative |- | | Chrissie Zhao-Lang | Independent |- | | Kwon Ng Yeo | Liberal |- | | Danny Chang | Business Alliance |- | | Matthew Bui | Liberal |} Politics The City of Notchropolis has always covered poorer working-class suburbs in the inner-city regions of Notchropolis. These areas traditionally heavily supported the National Labour Party and its successors including the Craftia Liberty Party and National United Party. These three parties continuously controlled the council for 67 years from its inception as a directly-elected council in 1964 to 2031 (1964–1980 as Labour, 1980–1995 as Liberty and 1995–2031 as United). As a result of demographic changes and gentrification in the CBD and inner-city, the Liberal Party of Craftia's influence rose dramatically in the 2020s and 2030s. The Craftian Greens and Craftian Conservative Party also became competitive in the council for the first time in the 2040s and 2050s respectively. In recent years the most dominant parties in the council are the Liberals and to a lesser extent the Conservatives, with independent teams such as the Notchropolis Business Alliance often gaining the balance of power in the fifteen-seat council. The current council is controlled by a coalition between seven Liberals, two Greens and one left-leaning independent. Demographics Individual Suburb Breakdown (2074)